


Coming Home

by RealaCarsona



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealaCarsona/pseuds/RealaCarsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana has done so much, gone so far. But what if she's offered one more chance to change her fate, not by any magic, by the love of her brother. Would she take it or would she be too consumed by revenge to even consider the possibility? Set in the second half of Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

A/N: So this is my first Merlin fanfiction which is a bit weird with how long it's been off the air haha, but I love Merlin and really wanted to explore the world and the characters. I have another fic I'm working on now which will explore what would have happened if Merlin had been honest with Morgana right from the start. As you can probably tell she was always my favorite character by far :) Anyway, I was going to write all of this and post it but I wanted to know what people would think of something like this before I invested all my time into it. If you think it's worth continuing let me know cause I'd love to hear you're thoughts on it. It's set near the end of Season 5 and basically I'm just giving Morgana one last chance to go back. Sorry for the long authors note, please review and let me know what you think! :)

Arthur couldn't help it, no matter what she might have done, he felt sick to his stomach as he listened to Sarrum's tale of how he had kept Morgana for two years, mentally tormenting her and forcing her to witness her only friend's suffering.

They may be locked in a deadly war with her at present, but he suddenly realised that he knew next to nothing about what had happened to her from that fateful day when Morgause fled with her from the throne room, all those years ago.

He had been so happy to get her back that he had been blinded to how she had changed. And even before that, she had magic and had never told anyone. She'd had to keep it secret all alone, living in constant fear that Uther would find out and have her executed.

As he listened and the aching feeling in his stomach got worse, all he wanted was to gather his sister in his arms and tell her how sorry he was for everything she had went through.

He barely registered Gwen excusing herself beside him, not that he could blame her. For years she and Morgana had been best friends and she had remarked to him once that she still sometimes wished that Morgana would see the error of her ways and come home.

The rest of the day passes in a blur, and the next, the assassination of Sarrum came as a shock to them but really it wasn't surprising with how sadistic he had been. If Arthur could've he'd have probably killed him himself.

That night Merlin and Gaius went to Arthur and told him about Gwen working as a double agent for Morgana. Arthur denied it instantly but Merlin begged him to at least consider the possibility so Arthur promised Merlin the chance to show him the truth.

The next night they followed Gwen to her meeting with Morgana.

Arthur drew his blade but Merlin stopped him.

"No, my Lord! Morgana's too powerful. Now is not the time."

Arthur looked at him for a long moment before sheathing his sword, "Probably not."

He stepped out, revealing himself to Morgana who smirked as she saw him, "Well dear brother, this is an all new level of stupidity." Under her breath she whispered a short spell and Gwen fell to the ground unconscious.

After a quick glance at Gwen to make sure she was alright he met her gaze sadly, as Merlin stayed concealed, cursing Arthur under his breath, "I know what happened to you Morgana, I know what Sarrum did."

Morgana's mouth hung open as she stared at him speechless.

"More than that though," Arthur continued, "I never considered it before but you must have spent so long living in fear of our father finding out what you really are."

She sneered at him, "You're just trying to distract me so you can take back Gwen, I take it your knights are hiding in the trees?" She questioned laughing, "No? Well what is this then? I assure you that whatever you're planning, it won't work."

"No tricks," He said quietly, drawing his sword slowly and then tossing it aside and showing her his empty hands, "Just...understanding perhaps."

Morgana stared at him, confusion and doubt showing clear as day across her face, "Arthur, what do you want?"

He smiled mournfully, "I want my wife and sister back. Home where it is safe and no one can harm either of you."

That caused her to double over with laughter, clutching her side as she calmed her self taking deep breaths.

"Really Arthur, after all this time you want me to just say sorry and come back as though nothing's happened." She smirked.

"Of course not," The knights would probably still try to kill you anyway, thinking you'd enchanted me. But I want you to know that it isn't too late to turn around and follow another path. Because this one leads to nothing but loneliness and pain."

Her face twisted slightly and he could tell that he had struck a nerve.

"You may speak of loneliness and pain Arthur, but you have no idea what suffering is." She was angry now but to Merlin's surprise she still hadn't lashed out magically towards Arthur.

"Morgana I don't want to fight you tonight, but I am going to have to ask for my wife back. I don't know what enchantment you have cast but as long as it can be broken without harming her I will bear no ill will towards you as a result of it." Arthur said calmly, meeting her gaze with a long steady gaze that calmed her, even as she tried to shake herself out of whatever he was trying to do to her.

"There is a way." She whispered almost inaudibly before she could stop herself.

Arthur's eyes widened but she shook her head quickly, "Enough Arthur, whatever you're doing needs to stop. I'd kill you now but it would hardly be a fitting end after all we've been through would it?" She laughed bitterly.

He opened his mouth to speak but she waved him off impatiently, "I am going to leave now, do not follow me, don't even attempt it. I'll even leave Gwen with you, she's useless to me now anyway."

Morgana raised her head haughtily and spun on her heel, just beyond the clearing they were in was her horse and she swung herself up into the saddle smoothly, surprised that Arthur was doing what she had said and not even attempting to follow her.

They shared one more look, one that neither of them could interpret, before she nudged the horse with her heels and took off away from them.

As soon as she was out of sight Arthur ran to Gwen and checked her over, soon he was satisfied that she was just asleep.

Merlin burst out from his hiding spot, "What did you think you were doing? She could have killed you!"

Arthur shook his head tiredly, "I know, I don't know what I was doing. It just felt...right."

Merlin just watched him as he scooped Gwen up into his arms and carried her towards where they had left the horses.

His gaze turned to the direction Morgana had ridden off in, if she had lashed out Arthur wouldn't have stood a chance, but she didn't.

He could feel something shifting, something he didn't quite understand yet, and it unnerved him to say the least.


End file.
